My Akito, Stupid Title I know
by HYPERdingdong39
Summary: A story about Sana and another girl, my character, Fighting over Akito. Please review! I suck at summaries!... But thats ok... READ MY STORY! And Now, it includes their children!
1. Rai's wish

Title: My Akito.  
  
Hey! I've written tons of stories over the past few weeks. This is another one! I've put two stories on fanfiction for the past month, or less. I just felt like saying that.I don't know what you are supposed to write in these things. Enjoy the story!!!! My longest one! 13 pages on Microsoft word.just another thing I felt like saying  
  
.....  
  
Sana's view  
  
Sana smiled at Akito. She felt as if she had never been this content before. She had hated being apart from Akito when he was in L.A.  
  
"I love you Akito."  
  
"Love you too." She reached across the table and took his hand.  
  
"You've been back 7 days. Did you meet any nice girls there?"  
  
"Nope. Well.actually."  
  
"What?!?!" Sana pulled out her hammer and hit him, as hard as she could.  
  
"I met NICE girls, but I wasn't particularly interested in them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Apologize," Akito said with a smug smile.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"My head!"  
  
"It doesn't really hurt you."  
  
"What??? Of course it does?" Sana took her hammer out and peered at it. Suddenly Akito grabbed it, and tossed out another smug smile.  
  
"Oh no! You got me! Except." Sana pulled out another hammer, and banged Akito with it again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You deserved it." Suddenly they stopped talking, and stared at each other in silence.  
  
"Can I have your piece of Sushi?" Akito clutched his head again, as Sana's hammer knocked his head again.  
  
"You ruined a romantic moment!"  
  
"Can I PLEASE have your piece of sushi?" Sana groaned. She handed over the sushi glaring at Akito.  
  
"Don't you even care?"  
  
"Of course I do! But I like sushi!" Sana sighed.  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
Akito's view  
  
Akito was so happy he was back from L.A. He got to be with Sana again. He had missed her smile, her personality, and even her hammer. She missed having fun with her. He looked across the table at her again. She was talking about one of her favorite singers or something, a half smile skittering across her face from time to time.  
  
"Sana." He looked at her, his eyes becoming soft. His eyes only became soft for her.  
  
Sana's view  
  
Sana smiled. She loved it when Akito showed his true feelings to her. He became his sweet self, the person he would have been if it wasn't for his un fun past. (couldn't think of a good word) She looked at him carefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Sana stared at him in shock.  
  
"We're only 20 years old! My mom said I shouldn't get married till 30" Sana said with her finger in the air.  
  
"I do want to marry you though! I love you."  
  
"Now it's you who ruined a perfect moment, Sana"  
  
"I'm sorry.can we get married?"  
  
"Of course. I asked you didn't I?"  
  
...the typical wedding proposal  
  
Rai's view  
  
Rai buried her face in her pillow, warm tears trickling down her face. Nobody understood her. Her name was Rai, which meant hope. She looked exactly like Sana, the famous girl on TV. They were twins. Rai had been on the same bench that Sana was, but hadn't been noticed. Sana was the one who got to have a fun life. Nobody paid attention to Rai though. She was quiet, and most people didn't even know she was there. If someone saw her on the street, they ignored her. Rai couldn't be Sana. Sana was bright, like a butterfly, beautiful, and wonderful to watch. Nobody wanted Rai. She sighed and flicked on the TV. The first thing she saw was Sana, in an advertisement for a makeup ad. She watched as Sana twirled around on TV and Rai threw the controller at it. Why couldn't she have been the lucky one? She was the one named hope.  
  
Flashback On the bench, 1 hour after Sana has been picked up from it.  
  
"Look, Kenji! It's a baby!"  
  
"Ren, we can't support it. We don't have enough money without adding a baby."  
  
"We can't just leave it here!"  
  
"Fine, we'll bring it to the orphanage."  
  
So Rai grew up in the orphanage, without a name. The reason she was named Rai, was because when she was little, she did have hope. Day after day, when all her friends were adopted and Rai was still at the orphanage, she didn't give up. She always thought that someone would decide to adopt her. She was never adopted, but there was a lucky twist. The orphanage manager decided to keep her. She lived a happy life with him for about a year, but then he died of a heart attack. Rai was left to herself again. A man found her wandering the street, and took her home with him. But to him, she was like a boring pet. He loved her when he felt like it. She was living with him now. She was living with a person who hardly knew she was there.  
  
Present  
  
Rai picked herself up and wiped off her tears. She slowly walked into the kitchen to find no one there again. She got a snack then walked out of the door. She walked along the street when she saw a familiar face. It was Sana! Her fans were screaming and trying to get Sana's autograph. Rai watched from a distance. Sana's manager Rei pulled Sana away as she waved cheerily to her fans. Rai gave a small smile. She couldn't hate Sana as hard as she tried.  
  
"Who are you?" Rai heard a voice from behind. She spun around and saw a tall boy behind her. He looked serious. Rai noticed that one of his hands had a brace on it, and hung limp at his side. She stared at it, wondering how it had happened.  
  
"I asked who you were."  
  
"My name is Rai"  
  
"You look like Sana" Rai shrugged. Who was this boy? He looked at her, staring deep into her eyes. He didn't blink once. She couldn't seem to be able to stop herself from blinking.  
  
"I'm not as beautiful or friendly as Sam, I mean Sana" The boy snorted and Rai looked at him strangely.  
  
"Sorry, it's just something from a long time ago." Rai gave a confused smile to him, not knowing what to think about him. (cornycornycorny)  
  
"Who are you?" Rai asked.  
  
"I go to Sana's school"  
  
"Are you two friends?"  
  
"Yup." Rai sighed. They were probably more than friends. Sana was cool enough to have every boy in school after her. She wished she could be Sana. She really wished she could be Sana. As the boy turned away Rai grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Akito Hayama"  
  
Sana's view  
  
Oh no, more fans Sana thought dully. Again. There were always fans. Oh well, She thought to herself. She smiled and signed their papers. She jumped around like usual. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. It was Rei. She gave a halfhearted wave to her fans, than let Rei pull her away. As she turned around, she saw she saw a girl who looked exactly like her.  
  
"Akito," she said. "That girl looked just like me" Akito wasn't there though. I hope he doesn't hurt himself She thought. After he had hurt his hand, she was always afraid that her boyfriend would hurt himself. Where is he? She looked everywhere but didn't see him.  
  
"Akito is gone," she said to Rei.  
  
"We'll wait for him here." He replied. They sat down on a nearby bench, and Sana tucked up all of her hair in a baseball cap. Suddenly Akito appeared behind her. She gave a soft smile, and Akito just looked at her. He helped Sana stand up and they walked to Sana's house.  
  
"Bye Akito." She said once they were at her house.  
  
"Bye Sana" he replied, and started to walk away. Why was he so distant? Why couldn't he ever be warm and friendly? Especially today he was very quiet and distant on the way home.  
  
Akito's view  
  
Akito sighed. He couldn't get Rai out of his head. Sana didn't seem to notice that he wasn't paying attention, but. Rai was so sweet. She had something in her eyes that Sana didn't have. Sana didn't show her emotions. Sana hid herself, while Rai looked as if she needed things. Rai seemed vulnerable. If only Sana would actually need him once in a while, he would be happy. Sana didn't appreciate him. Rai would, he was sure. Suddenly Akito hit himself on the head (sort of pretending Sana was there). Sana and him were engaged. He couldn't leave Sana, although he was sure she wouldn't even notice he was gone. No, Sana would care. He remembered when he told Sana he was leaving for LA. Sana was upset. She cried over him many times. That decided it. Sana would be the one.  
  
Rai's View  
  
Rai watched Akito leave with a slight frown on her face. Akito Hayama. She wondered how many people had gotten hurt over him. He looked like he would have no sympathy. She had never met anyone with sympathy. Stop feeling sorry for myself Rai thought to herself. She had plenty of things to be happy about. She wasn't starving, she actually had a house, money to spend when her "father" remembered to give it to her, well, she was actually pretty lucky. She could reach the stars, but Akito was beyond them. He was out of reach for her. Rai decided to give up, although she knew she would never forget the tall boy. (Even though she just met him.weird)  
  
Sana's View  
  
Was Akito right for Sana? Sana didn't know. She was confused again. Akito didn't seem to really enjoy being with her. If she was normal, Sana would ask him. But Sana was afraid of anything that had to do with love. She didn't know what to do. Sana decided to ask Akito whether he loved her. She ran out past a surprised Rei and caught Akito.  
  
"Akito.do you love me?" Instead of responding, Akito pulled her into another kiss. Then he walked away. Sana was still confused. What did Akito mean by that. She ran and caught up with him again. She pulled out her big hammer and smacked him on the head.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, of course" Sana gave a small smile.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't say that Sana"  
  
"Why not? I am sorry" Akito glared at her.  
  
"Okay, okay," she said. She banged Akito on the head with her hammer once more then ran inside.  
  
Akito's view  
  
When Sana grabbed Akito as he was walking away he didn't know what to think. What was he supposed to say to a question like that? They were engaged weren't they? Why did Sana always have to be reassured about him? It wasn't like he would just disappear and say he didn't love her. Unless..Rai. The name was still bright in his mind. But it was impossible for him to be with Rai. Sana was the one he cared about. At least, that's what he thought. He was almost as bad as Sana. He couldn't sort out his own love life either. But the thing was, he didn't care much what Sana thought of him, but he wanted Rai to think he was nice, and friendly. Did that mean something? Akito sighed. Oh well. He would probably never see Rai again anyways, so it didn't matter.  
  
Rai's view  
  
As Rai walked along the street, she saw a tall boy running along the street. She ran as fast as she could and managed to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm, and he turned around, his fists up.  
  
"Rai?" he asked. He looked surprised. How did he even remember her name? Well, she remembered his.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you running. You wanna go into that coffee shop?" she asked. She pointed at a coffee shop right across the street from them. She focused on Akito again, but he looked uneasy.  
  
"Come on, its just coffee," Rai said to him.  
  
"Ok," he said simply. They walked quietly over to the coffee shop. They sat at a table for two, and ordered their coffee. Rai studied Akito's face. He looked like he had suffered a lot. You could tell by the hidden sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, someone ran into the coffee shop, letting the door slam behind her. She had a hood covering herself. As she turned towards them, Akito gasped. As she pulled down her hood with a gigantic smile, she turned towards them. Slowly, the smile slid off her face. They watched as tears filled her eyes. She ran out of the coffee shop. Akito looked stricken.  
  
"Rai, there's something I need to tell you. You can probably tell by now. Sana and I are engaged. Rai nodded, looking upset.  
  
"No wonder you didn't want to have coffee with me, especially since I look so much like Sana. I'll never equal up to her though." Rai gave a small sigh.  
  
"You'd better go" Akito nodded, then ran out of the shop. Rai knew it. Sana had taken something from her once again. A happy life, and now Akito.  
  
Sana's view  
  
Sana couldn't believe it. Akito was with another girl! A girl who looked exactly like herself. What was Akito's problem? She knew he wouldn't confuse them, so why was he with her? Akito and her were engaged! How could he have done this?" Suddenly, she wasn't upset anymore. Instead, she was filled with rage. The annoying two-timer! She stomped into her house and glowered at Rei when he tried to talk to her. She hated Akito. After all they had gone through together. What type of heartless fool would do that to her? She decided she didn't want to marry Akito after all. She threw her ring (the 5 dollar one Akito had bought her) across the room. She would never talk to him again.  
  
Akito's view  
  
Akito searched frantically for Sana, but finally gave up. Sana would be so mad. He rubbed his head, imagining how many times he would be hit. Knowing her, she would have thrown the 5 dollar ring he gave her at the wall. 5 dollars gone. Just because of a fight. Were they still engaged? Akito couldn't help hoping they weren't. He wanted to be able to talk to other girls without Sana getting mad. He wanted to be able to talk to Rai. She looked so sweet today, studying him with those big, sad, eyes. And she looked even more sad when Sana came in. Rai really cared. Sana did too, but in a different way. Sana felt she always had to be happy because she was so famous. She had to be a role model. Akito didn't understand though. Why did she care so much about what other people thought about her? Nobody liked Akito except for Fuka and Tsuyoshi and Sana and Rai (that's what he thinks) and he didn't care. He would end up never seeing these people again so why did he care if they liked him? Everybody he knew were jerks anyway except for Fuka, Tsuyoshi, Sana, and Rai.  
  
Rai's View  
  
Rai hummed a tune as she dusted the house. She had decided she would appreciate what she had, and help out now. Maybe her "father" would notice her more if she did things to help him. Akito was gone now. There was absolutely no chance for them. After she finished cleaning she went to the coffee shop again and saw Akito. She immediately turned around but Akito grabbed her shirt from the back.  
  
"Sana and I aren't engaged anymore" He looked at her seriously. It looked like he actually cared about what she thought. Rai was suddenly angry. He had made Sana suffer now. Well, she wouldn't make him feel happy.  
  
"Good for you," Rai snapped.  
  
"What did I do?" Akito asked.  
  
"You can't hurt Sana to make me happy"  
  
"Well either way one of you would be upset," Akito replied. Rai had to think about that for a minute. Maybe he was right. Maybe for once it would be okay for her to be happier then Sana. Rai smiled slowly at Akito. So Akito and her were "going out" now. Rai was happy for once in her life.  
  
Sana's View  
  
It was a week later. Sana couldn't help but miss Akito. Now, if she saw him, he just gave her a polite smile. He didn't give her that special look, or didn't rub his head and glance warily at her. She was like a stranger now! She really missed Akito. Although most people thought he couldn't do anything that involved kindness, Akito could be sweet sometimes. Sana didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
Akito's View- on a date with Rai  
  
Akito peered at Rai. She looked down at her plate, then up again with a shy smile.  
  
"Thanks for asking me here, Akito." He gave a smile. He still couldn't help but compare Rai to Sana. Would Rai always have to suffer through this? He was noticing that Sana would never have thanked Akito for taking her out. Or would she? No, she probably wouldn't. Sana wasn't very considerate.  
  
.......  
  
Did you like it? I'll never know unless you REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! You must review! See the little button down there that says go? Just click it, and you can review!! Please? Please? I love reviews! I check fanfiction every day for them.See how hopeless I am?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. That Soft Look

Chapter title: That Soft Look  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 is finished!  
  
Thankyou reviewers! I really LOVE reviews! If you read stories but don't review, then you stink! Just saying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha! Which really stinks! I only own the weird plot. (I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Don't sue me!)  
  
Anyways, here is the story. This is a shorter chapter then last time.  
  
.....  
  
Akito's view  
  
Time to work, Akito thought to himself. He was a karate teacher. He could hardly stand the little brats he taught. He slid into his car, and started the engine.  
  
He slid smoothly among the roads, thinking. He still didn't know how he felt about Rai. She was so sweet, and caring, but somehow, he still felt as if something was missing. He couldn't go back to Sana now though. Not after what they had been through.  
  
"Damn" he said as he stared at the long line of cars in front of him. Traffic again. He was going to be late. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He had been late 3 times last week. His boss was getting mad.  
  
When he finally reached the rundown building where he worked, he jumped out of the car and ran inside. He ran into the classroom where he taught and stared. Rai was there talking to the children.  
  
"Rai?"  
  
"Oh, Akito you're here! Great! I wanted to see if I could help out because I have a day off."  
  
"Thanks" Akito couldn't believe this. Rai was soo sweet! He remembered Sana had done the same thing when she had a day off. He looked at Rai's face. She was smiling sweetly at a boy.  
  
"Sorry. Why don't you start your lesson now?"  
  
"That's okay." He looked around at his class.  
  
"Good. Everyone's here."  
  
Rai's view  
  
Rai watched Akito's face as he taught his class. His face looked expressionless as usual, except there was a slight softness in his eyes, that usually wasn't there. She had noticed that on their dates, Akito seemed to have a glazed over look sometimes. He seemed to be staring off into space, or thinking about something, or someone, deeply.  
  
"Now, let's do our breathing exercises." Akito said. Rai smiled at him, as he looked into her eyes. He looked at the ground, than looked back at her. His lips curled upwards slightly. Rai gave a humongous smile. He had actually smiled at her! This was a first. She was sure she and Akito would get along fine.  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling in her room. Fuka was sitting on a chair beside her bed.  
  
"Akito's a jerk. Don't get upset over him."  
  
'But Fuka! I love him still"  
  
"But he's moved on."  
  
"I'm going to try to get him back."  
  
"What? I don't think he'll like that."  
  
"You're right. If only I could get the girl he's going out with now to go away, then I could have him back. Hmm. Should I make him jealous?"  
  
"How would you do that?"  
  
"I'd go out with Naozumi." Fuka stared at her friend in shock, who sat up quickly. She gave a sort of scary grin, and smiled. It's a perfect idea!  
  
Sana smiled to herself. If she went out with Naozumi, surely he'd want her back, or at least he would go into a funk, and that other girl wouldn't be able to help him. Sana was the only one who could do that.  
  
What was that other girls name anyways? Was it Rai? She would get her back for taking Akito away anyways. Suddenly, Sana filled up with intense anger. Who did Rai think she was? She couldn't have known Akito long, and suddenly she was his girlfriend? She wanted to hurt Rai, badly. She should NOT have messed with Sana Kurata.  
  
Akito's view  
  
"Class is over," Akito said. Rai stood up and touched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure." They walked outside, cool air blowing their hair. Akito saw Rai shivering slightly, her arms crossed. He pulled off the sweater he was wearing and handed it to her.  
  
"Really?" she said. He nodded. Why was it such a big deal to her to wear his sweater? She looked so small in it. The sweater was way too big for her. As she warmed, she let her arms drop to her side. They swung a little, as Rai opened her mouth.  
  
"What was your childhood like?"  
  
"My mom died giving birth to me. My dad never talked to me. My older sister called me a demon child." He looked again at Rai, to see her reaction. Her eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"It's not your fault." He reached over slowly, gripping her hand gently. She smiled, and took a step closer to him.  
  
"Is it still that way?" Akito struggled, thinking of the right way to say it. How would she feel if he said that Sana made it all better?  
  
"Well."  
  
"That's okay. I don't need to know."  
  
"What was your childhood like?"  
  
"Oh, well. Not very good. I was on a bench, in a park. The people who found me put me in an orphanage, and I lived there for a while. The manager adopted me, but died a year later because of a heart attack. I lived in the streets for maybe a month, when a guy found me and I live with him now."  
  
"Wow. At least you had a happy ending."  
  
"You could say so." She took a step closer to him, leaning against his muscular body. He looked down at Rai. A familiar soft look filled his eyes. The one that was only there for Sana.  
  
Rai's view.  
  
Rai felt so safe with Akito. Safe right beside him. She felt as if she was meant to be there.  
  
"Do you want to go home now?"  
  
"Okay." She told him where she lived, and they walked to her house in a comfortable silence. When they reached her front door, Rai stepped away from Akito, pulling off his sweater. She handed it to him, and turned to go into the house. He held onto her arm though. She turned around, looking into his eyes.  
  
Akito leaned forwards, and kissed her gently.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. He walked away, a lone figure, seeming to glow with light from the street lamps. They all seemed to be focused on him. Rai stood there, watching him leave, with a finger lightly touching her lips. She walked into her house in a haze, her finger still touching her lips.  
  
In her room, she collapsed on the bed, thinking of Akito's face, looking at her with that soft look.  
  
.......  
  
Sorry if that was a really short chapter. I didn't want to make everyone wait for a chapter, so I decided to make a short one. It takes me a while to make the chapters. I'm not going to update until I have 15 reviews now. I think that's fair!  
  
Please review!!!!!  
  
Now, I'm going to try to respond to the reviews now, and try to mention everyone that reviews. I'm sorry if I miss you, but if I do, I'll make sure I get you in the next chapter. This is my first time doing this, because I'm even more obsessed with reviews!  
  
Sorana Rose: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I'm going to keep writing, as you can probably tell because I made this chapter. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Frogfroggy5: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! It is sort of an original plot, but it's kind of strange. I know some parts of it weren't very believable, but the plot just popped into my head and I had to get it out! I wasn't even going to put this on fanfiction but my friend convinced me.  
  
Reviewer: Thanks! Did you really love it? *grins*  
  
mx: Thanks! You said please review.did you mean please update? I've done that before.lol. That's okay though. I'm glad you liked my story!  
  
Yay! Are you happy I did that? Just wondering. Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible, but I'll be pretty busy, so I may not be able to update as soon. Sorry the chapter was so short! Again, please review!!! 


	3. The Plans

Another short chapter!!! Yay!! I actually got 15 reviews. Oh my. THANKYOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!! Hehe. How do ppl get so many reviews?? I was reading a story that only had 4 chapters and it had 300 something reviews. ARRRGHHH! What does she have that I don't have?? Lol. Please review. Review. Sry my chapters r too short!! Review. I'm happy with mine tho. Hehe. I love reviews. MWAHAHA!  
  
.....  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana couldn't seem to stop thinking about Akito. She looked at Naozumi, who was sitting across the table from her. She had found out from Rei, who had gone spying for her, that Akito was going to come here with Rai.  
  
"Why did you ask me here, Sana?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Akito broke up with me." Naozumi's eyes opened wide. He leaned forward, staring into Sana's eyes, deep pools of brown.  
  
"Can I go out with you, Sana?"  
  
Sana had known this would happen. She knew Naozumi would jump at the chance for Sana to go out with him. Sana pretended to think. She was thankful she had all those acting classes now. She pretended to be struggling and forced a tear out of her eye.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Naozumi reached across the table and put his hand on hers.  
  
"What did the jerk do?"  
  
"Well, he met this other girl." Sana broke off, forcing more tears out of her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for being here for me Naozumi." She looked into his clear blue eyes, seeing his soft smile. She felt a pang of guilt for doing this to him, but it quickly disappeared.  
  
She heard the door ding, meaning somebody was entering or exiting. She turned around quickly to peer at the door, and saw Akito. He was talking to Rai, not noticing Sana.  
  
"Look Sana! There is the jerk now. Is that the other girl? She looks just like you."  
  
"That's what makes it worse," Sana growled.  
  
Naozumi peered at Sana, who had a fierce look on her face. She seemed to be glowing with red hot anger.  
  
"Uh, Sana? Are you okay."  
  
"I'm fine." He stared as her hand started to shake. Her whole body was shaking with anger. He was afraid she was having a breakdown.  
  
Sana was so mad at Akito. How could he have not noticed she was there? She looked around once more, to see Akito staring at her. She turned around, wondering what to do. She looked at Naozumi, who opened his mouth to say something else.  
  
"Sana, I." His words were cut off by Sana's lips, as she kissed him. She broke off after the long kiss, and her face flushed red.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Naozumi's face was bright red too.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Akito's view  
  
What was this? Why had Sana kissed that jerk? Akito found himself ready to go over there and interrogate her when he realized. She's just trying to make me jealous! He looked at Rai, and saw her looking at him, worried.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He looked at Rai's sweet face. He saw she was trying not to cry.  
  
"I can never equal up to Sana, can I. You are still in love with her."  
  
"I'm not!" Akito sighed. He wasn't! He couldn't go back to Sana. He just couldn't! He saw that Rai's tears had started to spill.  
  
"Prove it," she said, a stubborn look crossing her face.  
  
Akito looked at the crying girl and leaned closer to her. She looked up, a single tear falling down her face. His face was inches from hers.  
  
"I love you" He whispered, then leaned forward a little more, letting his lips touch hers.  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana watched in horror, as Akito kissed Rai. She gazed at Naozumi, not really seeing him, holding back the tears threatening to overflow.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, and ran to the bathroom. When she was in there, she let her tears overflow, locking herself into a stall. She sat on the toilet, thinking about Akito. He was clearly over her. He seemed to be completely content with Rai. He didn't feel as if there was something missing from his life without Sana, as Sana felt about Akito.  
  
"Sana?" Someone knocked on the door of her stall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sana peeked through the crack between the door and the wall and saw Aya.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Sana! I was on a date with Tsuyoshi." She looked at Sana's red eyes, and captured her in a hug.  
  
"Are you okay? Fuka told me about your plan to get Akito back. I guess it didn't work?"  
  
"No. It was a terrible plan. I should have listened to Fuka."  
  
"Yes, you should have, but that's not the point."  
  
Sana tried to laugh, but the laugh was filled with pain.  
  
Rai's view  
  
Rai felt so attached to Akito! After that kiss... Akito was holding his head in his hand.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else?" he said with a pained smile.  
  
"Of course." He took her hand as they walked out of the door. Rai took a last look into the restaurant, and saw Sana watching them go, her eyes red.  
  
Now Rai felt guilty. But why should she? Sana wouldn't hold back taking Akito away from her. She remembered the kiss Sana had given the blue eyed boy with her. She had left Akito pretty fast also. She smiled again as she peered down at Akito's warm hand on hers. He was looking at the ground, seeming to avoid looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong Akito?" He looked at her. He started to shake his head but stopped himself.  
  
"Rai, I don't know if we can go out."  
  
"Why not?" She stared at the ground. Would she be abandoned again? She seemed to have trouble having a steady person in her life.  
  
"I, I think I still love Sana." Rai nodded.  
  
"What about that kiss? Didn't it mean anything?"  
  
"Yes. It felt, so perfect, and I should have felt great about it. Instead I felt terrible, and I feel guilty because it was so perfect.  
  
I'm sorry." He looked into her sad brown eyes.  
  
"Can I have one more date?" He nodded, and pulled her into a hug. At first she held herself stiff, but gradually let herself fall against him. He kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow on our date then."  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito had realized with the kiss that he didn't love Rai. He was so insecure, that he had used Rai. He was afraid that Sana would go off with someone else, so he did it first. He felt bad for causing Rai so much pain though. She really seemed to care about him.  
  
Sana probably wouldn't take him back anyways. After what he had done to her.  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana was lying in bed again, staring at the ceiling. Instead of Fuka, Aya was sitting next to her.  
  
"Even if he wants me back, I'm not going to just take him. If he really loves me, he wouldn't have done that. I don't deserve that! I'm not going to just snap back in his arms when he feels like he wants me! I'm never going back to that jerk. I doubt he'll even notice I'm mad."  
  
"Oh Sana. He has caused you so much suffering. But don't you love him?"  
  
"Yes. I'll get over him though. I'm NOT going to give in to him."  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Sana had kissed him. It was the first time. The kissed had been filled with jealousy though. Naozumi could taste it. The only reason Sana had kissed him was to make Akito jealous. At first, he had tried to convince himself otherwise. It didn't work. Sana wouldn't suddenly love him.  
  
He would never get a real kiss from Sana  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito missed Sana so much. He had never realized how much she meant to him. He felt as if everything was a blur.his pain pushing him over the top.  
  
Rai's View  
  
No. This couldn't be happening. How could it be??? Exactly the point. Impossible. Rai stared at the roof of her new home.an orphanage. Her "father" decided he didn't want her after all.  
  
"Rai! Wiwl u come pway wif me?"  
  
Rai smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Maybe a little later okay?"  
  
"Okay Rai"  
  
Why couldn't she stand up for herself?  
  
Why couldn't she be strong?  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana ran into Akito at the supermarket. She couldn't stand looking at him, while he seemed to be trying to make eye contact. Finally, she spun around and looked at him.  
  
"Look," she said in a snappy tone, but fell silent under Akito's gaze.  
  
On to plan B. Pretend nothing ever happened.  
  
"Hi Akito! How are you?"  
  
"Sana, we need to talk"  
  
On to plan C. Leave.  
  
"Well, I have to go now Akito. I'll see you soon I hope!"  
  
He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Listen to me," he said.  
  
On to plan D. Make him feel guilty.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? After what you've done?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sana. But..."  
  
"No buts. Just leave."  
  
She could hardly stand looking at his stricken face, and tense back as he walked away. How did he do that? She hadn't done anything wrong and somehow he was able to make her feel guilty.  
  
She couldn't STAND that about him.  
  
Ugh. She had to get him out of her thoughts for at least one day.  
  
Akito's View  
  
He couldn't believe it. He knew Sana would be unwilling, but he didn't think she would completely refuse to listen to his long practiced speech!  
  
His plan A. Find her at a good time and make her sit down to talk.  
  
His plan B. Try to be serious. Usually she listened to him when he acted completely serious.  
  
His plan C. Beg.  
  
There was no chance for him. None.  
  
Rai's View  
  
Her sadness turned into anger. Complete anger. She was going to get Sana back for this. She looked like Sana, so she would dress in Sana's usual style. She'd go to Akito, and say she hated him. Completely. And if he tried to talk to her, he would regret it.  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Naozumi was wandering the streets, looking for a place to sit, and think. Or maybe he would just walk around in the cool air for the rest of the night. Suddenly, he bumped into a girl.  
  
The girl was Rai. But he thought it was Sana.  
  
"Sana?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rai said. Who was this guy? What would she say to him?  
  
"Are you okay?" He stared at her red face.  
  
"I'm fine. I h-h-have to go now though. Bye!" She ran off quickly, leaving Naozumi staring at her receding figure.  
  
Rai's View  
  
Whew. That was a close call. That blue-eyed boy almost caught her. Suddenly she remembered. That was the blue-eyed boy that Sana kissed! I should go back and do something!!! To fit in with my story with Akito.  
  
She ran back to the spot where Naozumi had been, to find he was gone. She ran down the block, and found him walking as if in a dream. She ran up and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked at her, with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Listen Sana. I really can't help you right now. I have my own troubles."  
  
She could see the pain in his words. What had Sana done to this poor guy? Suddenly, she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said before running off. Why did she do that? That wouldn't help at all.  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Naozumi's finger wandered up to his lips. That kiss had been real. He could tell. But Sana loved Akito! Why would she have kissed him?  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana was watching TV, staring at herself on the screen. And thinking about Akito.  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito sat down in a restaurant. Time to eat.  
  
Rai's View  
  
There! She saw Akito sitting by himself at a table for two in a restaurant. She went into the restaurant, and looked nervously at Akito. This would be perfect, but could she go through with it?  
  
"Are you alone, miss?"  
  
Rai flipped her head around.  
  
"I'm with him" she said pointing at Akito.  
  
.........  
  
I know that was another short chapter...I'm sorry! I can't sit still long enough to make a long chapter. lol. I have a song that I thought would fit with this story..It's one of my favorite songs. It's called Freckles, and it is the Rurouni Kenshin theme song. I thought it might fit. Tell me in your reviews whether you think it fits! Oh yea, after the song, I'm going to do the review thingy. Oh yea, one more thing. It would fit for Sana thinking about Akito I guess.  
  
I brush against the freckles and I hate it so, but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you, then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube.  
  
Now the little pain sittin' in my heart has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscope signs, Guess I can't trust them after all!  
  
If we could get farther away, (Ooooh...) I wonder what it would be like. Yay! I'd be so happy, inside my heart!  
  
Oh the memories I have are beautiful in my mind! But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul. And tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow! And now I must wonder why 'What did it really mean to you?' I just can't see it anymore I just can't see it anymore..... Oh-o-a-a-h-h oh!  
  
Okay here are my answers to the reviews. U need to review more!!  
  
Rurouni05: I'm glad u liked my story!!! Hehe. Kenshin song. You really should continue ur story. PLEASE??? Pleasepleaseplease??? Soon! Okay? Lol. And thanks for putting me on ur fav. Authors list and stuff. *grins*  
  
AwTooBad: Thanks!! I'm glad u liked my writing. Also, thanks for telling ur friends about my stories!! Hehe. U need to write ur own stories now.  
  
Mx: lol. It WAS fun talking on aim. I reviewed ur stories!! Thanx for reviewing!! Lol.  
  
Reviewer-AnimeJunki3-Thank you soooo much!!!! I'm hopeless..lol I check everyone's profiles for the people who reviewed me, so I saw that I was on your favorite stories and author's list!!! Thankyou!!!! U really liked my story that much?? Thankyou!!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: Hi!! Thanks for reviewing!! I am still going.lol. Just wondering, does ur sn mean anything?? If it does, can you tell me?? I'm interested!!  
  
Milk Tea Girl: Thanks!! Don't cry.if u cry, I'll cry!! Lol. Thank you soo much. Lol. For reviewing and for.stuff.hehe. Sry. Hyperness.lol. Anyways, I'm glad you thought my story was great!  
  
TIFFANY: lol. I'm updated! So now u kno what happens next!! Hehe. I like cliffhangers, but I'm not very good at them. Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Anonymous: If you don't like my story, just say what I can do to improve. I don't need reviews like that. HEHEHE!! Don't review my story again, unless you give me ideas on how to improve. Or don't review at all. If you give me a bad review again, well, I'll.think of something!!  
  
Call Me Katty: Thanks!! Let's see, what else. It was a great review..lol. hmm. What should I say to you?? Lol. Thankyou for reviewing!! Glad u liked the story!!!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Press the little button down there. It says go. 


	4. Is it the end?

Guess what everyone? Bad news. This is going to be the shortest chapter yet cuz I wanna have a cliffhanger, and I want it NOW! So, yeah. This is gonna be a short chapter. Just wanted to notify you. THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL MAKE MY NEXT CHAPTER EXACTLY 10 SENTENCES! Hehehe. I'm evil. I'm not updating till I get 30 reviews. Obsessions. Lol. Anyways..REVIEW!! hey, u know, I was going to make this chapter longer, cuz I was gonna wait until I got 30 reviews for the last one, but I'm putting it out earlier. So.NOW I'm waiting till I get 30 reviews..see? I'm being nice. Here's the story!  
  
......  
  
Rai's View  
  
"Hi Akito!" Rai said with a cheerful smile. He looked up, surprised.  
  
"Sana! We need to talk."  
  
"Yes, we do," she said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry! I love you. I don't know how I could have thought otherwise."  
  
"Akito, I don't know what to say. When I saw you in this restaurant, I had every intention of sitting down and talking calmly with you. I'm sorry, but I can't look at you without getting infuriated. How could you have done that to me? Do you know how much you hurt me?"  
  
"I know! And I realize I was wrong. I know how much I hurt you because I'm feeling the hurt right now!"  
  
Rai couldn't stand it. She was being so wrong! She had never realized Akito's feelings went this deep for Sana. She was starting to think this was a bad idea.  
  
"Akito, we can be friends, but never more then that."  
  
She stood up, tears filling her eyes. She felt terrible for doing this. Her anger had blinded her. Akito's face was stricken. She had the urge to sit back down and explain the whole thing, but she was afraid Akito would never forgive her. She had caused him so much pain.  
  
"Goodbye Akito" she said, her voice shaking. She ran out of the restaurant, her head spinning.  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito couldn't breathe. He had thought if he had tried hard enough Sana would consent, or at least listen to him. He guessed he had guessed wrong. He had no desire to live anymore. He wouldn't commit suicide or anything, but he wouldn't mind if he died.  
  
Would it be possible for him to live feeling like this?  
  
Rai's View  
  
What had she done? How could she have hurt Akito like that?  
  
He'd probably find out someday anyways.  
  
Unless he and Sana never made up. Rai felt tears start to spill out of her eyes again. She was the cruelest person on earth.  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana couldn't stand it. She had to try to make up with Akito, or at least be friends with him. She missed him too much.  
  
She decided she was going to meet Akito at his karate practice. Friends would do that right?  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito drove to work, not paying attention to driving. His hands rested loosely on the wheel, his dark eyes void of emotion.  
  
He'd rather lie in bed all day with a beer.  
  
(LIZY IS A WEIRDO!! Don't pay attention to that.I'm just mad at her right now and I'm venting out my frustration.)  
  
Sana's View  
  
She stepped into the building, walking directly for the room that Akito worked in. She saw the children sitting on the ground, one girl crying. She looked up to see Akito with a ferocious expression.  
  
"Be friends with him!" The girl was sobbing.  
  
"But Uncle Akito! I don't wanna!"  
  
Akito growled. He looked like he was going to blow up. The little girl was staring at him, frightened.  
  
"I know what it feels like! I know what it feels like to be hated! And it doesn't feel good!" He seemed to be struggling to find more words.  
  
"I'm taking a day off." He said finally. He started to walk out of the room, but when he saw Sana it turned into a run.  
  
He ran straight into a street, where a car was speeding towards him. The impact sent Akito flying onto the road. His eyes were closed, maybe for good.  
  
.....  
  
I know, I know. It is too short. But I needed to leave it in suspense!! U forgive me, right? Hehe. Now, u probably know what im going to say. What im going to say is, elephants are big. JKJKJKJKJK!!! That just sorta came out. What I really meant to say, is that PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you don't, I'll hurt you!!! I'll cut off your fingers except for one so u can still review. Hm..maybe all of them except the middle finger.jkjk. The pinky one.cuz that's my fav. Finger. Wait, what if someone is already missing their little finger?? Whatever. You get my point. I would chop off your head, but my friend stole that idea from me in her story. U should read it!!! It looks like its gonna be good. Also u should read the story called Tsuyoshi in Iraq by Hexbomb. Yup, yup. It's good. Hehe.  
  
Yay!!! Aren't you proud of me??? I made a REALLY short chapter. Now.I have one thing to say..  
  
If you don't review.  
  
All the monkeys will poo.  
  
Like my poem?? Anyways.REVIEW!!! I like dots. REVIEW!!! 


	5. Anger

Don't you love me?? I updated my story...I was going to discontinue it...jk....but oh well. I just felt like saying that. Also I wasn't going to make an a/n before this story but my internet isn't working and im bored. Yup! Anyways...... here's the story. Also...I want to know if anyone reads my a/ns so pwease if u read these thingies have the word.... Soobooloo in ur review. And if u don't review and still read my a/ns then........... U STINK!!!!!!!! Yes...and I'm extra nice b/c I didn't even get 30 reviews yet!!! TRAITORS!! Sry...hyperness  
  
I hate flames. Do not flame.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing this. I really hate it. This is the only bad part about writing stories. Ok ok...I'll get on with it. I don't own Kodocha. For now........hehe.  
  
  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana felt her breath catch in her throat. Was he dead? She ran out onto the street and stared down at him, feeling unsure of what to do. His eyes were closed, and his body was limp. One of his arms seemed to be at a slightly odd angle, and Sana guessed that it was broken. His head was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. There must have been more, but Sana was too flustered to be able to tell. She couldn't even tell if he was dead.  
  
Slowly she reached down, delicately touching his wrist. She felt a bit of a pulse, and sighed in relief.  
  
She heaved him up, and carried him into the building. She placed him on a blue mat on the ground. The children were staring at him, fascinated and terrified.  
  
"Will Uncle Akito be okay?"  
  
"I hope so" Sana replied. She felt tears started to leak out of her eyes. This was her fault. She had made Akito so upset he ran into a street without looking. She watched as a tall figure walked into the room. It was the driver of the truck.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't see him until it was too late." He said with a shrug.  
  
Sana couldn't look at him. She wanted to go home and lie down. But she couldn't. She had to stay for Akito.  
  
She stood up as if she was 90 years old, and walked to the phone. She looked at the phone in her hand, and slowly punched in three numbers. 9-1- 1.  
  
Hello. May I help you?  
  
"Yes. I have a man who was hit by a car..."  
  
Where is your location?  
  
"Um... _____ street (have no idea about street names in Japan)"  
  
Alright. Our team will be right there.  
  
Sana sat down on the mat beside Akito, and gently touched his cheek. Suddenly she broke down, loud, racking sobs shaking her body.  
  
The driver of the truck seemed unsure of what to do. He scratched his nose, staring at Sana.  
  
"Uh... miss? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine" Sana said, trying to stop her tears.  
  
Rai's View  
  
She found out from Akito's father. Sana had called him, and he had called her, thinking she needed to know.  
  
Rai knew this was her fault. She was the one who had made Akito so upset. And now Sana was probably blaming herself. Rai had to explain this.  
  
If Akito died, she would never forgive herself.  
  
The thought that Akito was gone didn't change the fact that she was a horrible person. If he lived, he would be so angry at her. If he did survive, she would tell him the truth. And he would never speak to her again.  
  
Rai decided that if Akito lived, she would tell him the truth and move to California, to start a new life.  
  
If he died, she would move to America to start a new life.  
  
Either way, she wouldn't be able to stand facing Sana again. The fact that she was a terrible person would come up, again and again.  
  
So she was going to leave. She felt bad for running away, but she couldn't live with herself if she stayed.  
  
Akito's View  
  
He was having a dream.  
  
He was woken up by Sana, who kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!" she pulls out her hammer but Akito throws his pillow at her before she can hit.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
"Don't you want time to say goodbye to the kids?"  
  
He pulled himself out of bed, yawning. He walked out of his room pulling on a shirt. He slowly jogged into their sunny kitchen, another yawn stretching across his face. He felt his face break into a small smile as he looked at his children.  
  
Nari-8-friendly eyes, thick, flowing hair running down her back, stopping at the level of her ribs- easily angry-hyper-hits people with karate belt when mad  
  
Arimi-14-floppy hair and bangs that always seem to be in his face- tall- keeps things inside- has trouble expressing feelings-kind- serious  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Rai standing there with a figure behind her. Trying to see who it was, he woke up.  
  
Akito's eyes stayed closed. He heard a familiar voice. In fact, one of his favorite voices, Sana's. He listened to the voice, which was usually cheerful. This time, it seemed to have sadness overflowing from it. He slid open his eyes, and almost gasped, except his voice didn't seem to want to come out. He was in a hospital bed!  
  
Sana's View  
  
As she talked to the nurse about Akito's condition, she felt as if her tears were going to come out again. All she could think about was how much she wanted Akito to be okay. She glanced over at the bed again to see his eyes were open, watching her.  
  
"Akito!" She ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"You stupid! How could you have run into the street like that?" She pulled out her hammer and banged him hard. The nurse came running in, trying to pull her back.  
  
"He's barely alive, Sana! Save your hammer for later! If this happens again, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Of course, of course. Very sorry." She aimed a wide, toothy smile at the nurse, until she walked away. Akito seemed to be in shock.  
  
"Akito?"  
  
"umph"  
  
"???"  
  
Sana stared at Akito's stiff figure with a worried look. He seemed to be staring at something, looking past her. She was afraid to look. Finally, she turned around, and saw Rai. (I thought about ending this here but I think my chappies r too short......lol. Wait, I think? They are too short! Lol.)  
  
For the first time, she saw her. And she felt herself fill with sadness. Rai's eyes were overflowing with tears, but her face was solemn. She seemed as if she was trying to look strong, but Sana could tell she could break down at any moment.  
  
Rai's View  
  
She stared at Sana and Akito. They looked so...perfect together. She knew tears were flowing freely out of her eyes, but she couldn't seem to feel them. Her pain was so great, she felt as if she couldn't breathe or think.  
  
They seemed to be frozen in time, their thoughts not able to come out as words.  
  
Finally, Rai spoke, knowing that this would probably be the last time she spoke to either of the two people/  
  
"I.....I need to tell u something. I...I am a terrible person. Akito, you know that time you were in a restaurant and Sana came up and said she never wanted to go out with you? Well...that was me." The story came out, Rai's shaky voice getting worse and worse.  
  
She finished her story, and broke down in tears. Akito and Sana would hate her for the rest of their lives.  
  
Sana's face was full of anger, and pain. This was nothing compared to Akito's face.  
  
His face was overflowing with the same anger and pain as Sana's. Except...10 times worse. He seemed to be having trouble breathing.  
  
"Rai..." he said. Rai could hear that he was trying to hold himself back, trying to be "kind" to her...but she knew his anger was too great to be held back for too long.  
  
Sana was staring at Akito, frightened. She had seen Akito really angry before.  
  
Too their surprise, Akito didn't go crazy, as they were afraid of. What he did was much, much worse.  
  
The end of the chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Not!! Hehe. Hehe. Hehehe. Sry...im evil. MWAHAHAHA! Ok...anyways...back to the story.  
  
His eyes filled with betrayal he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Rai, how could you do this to me? I...I...I almost died because of you. The way I felt, that wouldn't have been such a bad thing. I wanted to die because of what Sana...I mean...you said to me. How could you hurt a person this badly?"  
  
"I'm sorry Akito...I was blinded...I...couldn't help myself."  
  
"Please leave," he said with a snarl.  
  
"Yes, that was my plan...I'm going to America."  
  
As soon as Rai got out of the building and into her car, she leaned over the steering wheel and sobbed. She felt as if she could never be happy again. Akito...... He hated her, for good reason. She remembered his eyes, seeing the hurt in them. She swore, then, that she would never hurt a person like that again. If she did something like that again, she would kill herself.  
  
Now, it was time to forget him, and make a new life. It was time to go to America.  
  
Should I make this the end??? Hmm... *throws peanut at computer screen* This is too hard!! I want a cliffie...but...I want long chappies too!!! This story is gonna end pretty soon anyways I think... hmm... ARGH!!! Ok, I'm going to end it now..hey...maybe this should be the end of the whole story!! Tell me what you think in your many reviews...if u guys don't want me to write more of this story I wont...(I have a great idea for a new story that has been in my head for a week...which is a lot for me) Also, if I do decide to continue...I'm not continuing till I get 40 reviews. I know that's insane... and if ppl really want me to update I will before that... but I WANT REVIEWS!! Ok..my laptop is running out of battery..I'm going to finish this A/n later..hehe.  
  
I'm back!! R u glad??? Or happy?? Or mad??? WELL IM BACK AND THAT'S TOO BAD FOR U!!!! yup...too bad...unless ur happy...then...big hug for u...HEHEHE! I'm really bloopy...if u wanna kno wut that meand go read bloopylover99's story. Hehehe. I love making long authors notes. Cuz its like...the only time I can talk to my faithful readers..................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................................I LOVE DOTS!!! I'm gonna go do something...I'm at school right now...so I'll continue with my a/n later...  
  
I'm back!!! Still in school...hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. I love a/ns. Oh yeah...I hav a mini story...  
  
Once there was a nice kingdom. And there was a wonderful story that everyone liked to read, called My Akito, stupid title I know. And everyone read it. But some people didn't review the story. And they all died terrible deaths. The wonderful, nice people who DID review, lived long lives full of happiness.  
  
Was that a threat?? I think that was a threat.  
  
Review!! Press the little button....on the left...that says go...ur supposed to click it... O yeah... if I get 40 reviews in a week (which may be impossible) I'll try and make the next chapter longer...and I've already started working on it!! 


	6. America

Yay! I updated!! Really soon also...  
  
Answers to Reviews ((decided to do it for this chappie...to show I really appreciate you guys))  
  
HexBomb: Thanks!! Lol...U GOTTA UPDATE UR STORY NOW!! (  
  
TenkunoMeiou: LOL!! I updated before I got 40 reviews...and im mad...but oh well (  
  
Frogfroggy5: good idea... Akito gonna re-propose in this chappie (  
  
ONLY 3(sobsob)  
  
................. Rai's View  
  
Rai stared at her plane ticket, and peered around the airport. Where was she supposed to go? She decided to ask someone, but she looked around and didn't see anyone that she was comfortable asking. Finally, she tapped the guy standing next to her. He turned around, and seemed to be in shock for a second. Finally he composed himself, and said, "Yes?"  
  
He had friendly brown eyes, and he was wearing a baseball cap that his hair was tucked up into. He was wearing jeans, and a loose blue shirt.  
  
"Um, well, I'm sort of lost. Would you help me? I don't know where I am. I'm taking the 1:00 train to New York."  
  
"Really? So am I! We can walk there together," he said with a friendly smile.  
  
Rai blushed, and immediately her thoughts ran to Akito. As she looked at the boy, she felt as if she wasn't being faithful, although Akito didn't want her love. Her eyes welled up with tears again, and she quickly turned away from the boy so he wouldn't see the tears.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"  
  
"Rai," she said in a voice that could barely be heard. She tried to wipe the rest of her tears away and turned to face him again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said with a shy smile.  
  
"That's quite alright, Rai." He put a slight emphasis on her name, as if it was an honor just to say it.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Nao......Naofumi" he said uncomfortably. "I think the plane will be boarding soon, we'd better get going," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah." They walked off in silence, and Rai could feel her face was bright red.  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito was out eating with Sana. His face was bright, as he looked at Sana.  
  
She grinned back at him.  
  
"O yeah!" Akito said suddenly. "I was going to ask you something."  
  
"What?" she said, fearing the worst.  
  
"Will you marry me Sana?"  
  
She stared at him, her grin getting wider and wider. She slid over and kissed him lightly on the forehead, and grabbed his hand under the table.  
  
"Yes," she said, jubilance clearly in her voice.  
  
They sat in silence for the rest of the meal, happy just giving each other special smiles every five seconds, feeling that words would ruin the moment.  
  
It wasn't until the car ride on the way home that they started to discuss a bumpy topic.  
  
"Akito, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I think it's important. I want to talk about Rai."  
  
"What about her? You know I'm not going to go running after her in America. It was her choice to move there."  
  
"Yes Akito, but can you imagine how she feels? She loves you completely! I can imagine how I would feel if I were her, and the feeling is not good."  
  
"I realize that, but how am I just supposed to forgive her? She tried to break us up, in a selfish and cowardly way."  
  
"But Akito! She did it because she loves you! Does that count for anything?"  
  
"Not if she can do such a thing to a person."  
  
"Akito!"  
  
"Can we stop talking about this?"  
  
Akito did not want to discuss Rai right now. He felt as if he didn't even want to hear her name. He was glad she was in America, so she couldn't try to hurt him again.  
  
Sana's View  
  
Sana now felt a passion for Akito. She knew she would have done the same thing if she was in Rai's position. But Akito just couldn't understand. All the emotions that could over flow your brain. Jealousy, hate. Rai was now in America, away from Akito, with no one to care about her. Why couldn't Akito understand?  
  
Rai's View  
  
Rai boarded the plane, glancing at her ticket, trying to find her seat. When she got there, she found that Naofumi was sitting in the seat right next to her.  
  
"I think its fate," he said with a grin.  
  
She giggled, but then immediately felt guilty. She felt guilty for just having fun.  
  
Naofumi was holding a laptop computer, in a chat room. She tried to read over his shoulder, but his face immediately became serious. "  
  
"Please don't Rai."  
  
She immediately backed off, her face reddening.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. He squeezed her shoulder gently, then turned back to the chat.  
  
((I know that he couldn't be in a chat on the plane b/c there is no internet, but I really want to do this!!!))  
  
Naofumi signed off the chat, in about an hour. Rai was staring out of the window, at the white fluffy clouds.  
  
"Do you have a screen name for chats?"  
  
"No," Rai said, blushing again.  
  
"Why don't we make one?"  
  
She nodded, her face immediately brightening. He slid the laptop in between them.  
  
"So, what do you want it to be?"  
  
"Hmmm...I'm not sure."  
  
"I think it should be," he said, his voice trailing off as he thought.  
  
"I've got it!" He said suddenly. "It should be WhiteAngel!"  
  
"Why?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"Because you are as beautiful and pure as an angel," he said quietly.  
  
She blushed again as she said, "Ok"  
  
They set it up, and he allowed her to chat, saying he wanted to read the newspaper. As she went into the chat room, she glanced over at his face, thinking he seemed familiar, but she immediately shook it off.  
  
................  
  
((WhiteAngel has signed on))  
  
WhiteAngel: Hello?  
  
Demon: Hi.  
  
WhiteAngel: Who are you?  
  
Demon: I'm sorry, I don't give out my name on the internet. Just call me demon.  
  
WhiteAngel: ok. Call me... WA for White Angel (lol)  
  
Demon: lol. Kk  
  
WhiteAngel: So, how old are you?  
  
Demon: Me? Oh, I'm 23. You?  
  
WhiteAngel: I'm 22  
  
Demon: Cool! Where do you live?  
  
WhiteAngel: New York  
  
Demon: that's cool. I know someone who just moved there...  
  
WhiteAngel: (  
  
Demon: I've got to go now. I hope I'll talk to you soon!  
  
WhiteAngel: Bye!  
  
((Demon has signed off))  
  
((WhiteAngel has signed off))  
  
..................  
  
Rai grinned.  
  
"That was so much fun!" she said to Naofumi.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "It is."  
  
Suddenly Rai glanced around, feeling someone's eyes on her. She saw a man who was staring at them, tears running down his face.  
  
"Naofumi," she whispered. "Do you know who that is?"  
  
"yeah, he's my manager."  
  
"You're manager?"  
  
"My escort I guess"  
  
"Oh! You came with him?"  
  
"Yeah, but he agreed to leave me alone."  
  
Rai nodded, and yawned. She felt her self getting tired.  
  
"Only six more hours until New York. Why don't you sleep?"  
  
"Ok," she said her words turning into another yawn. She leaned back against the back rest, her eyes fluttering closed.  
  
"Enjoy your sleep," Naofumi whispered.  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito gasped, having just woken up from a vivid dream. He fell off of the couch with a thump.  
  
"Akito?" Sana said, from her spot on the bed.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Go back to sleep." He glanced around the hospital room. His thoughts wandered back to the dream. It had been so real!  
  
...................  
  
I'm going to go find Rai, Akito thought. He went to the airport, only to see her plane take off. He boarded the next plane, and found himself sitting next to Naozumi.  
  
"You are a bad person," Naozumi said with a frown."  
  
Naozumi turned into Sana who kissed him passionately. He pulled away for breath, then tried to start again, but Sana held him back.  
  
"I can not be with someone so cold-hearted," she said.  
  
When Akito made it to America, he found out Rai's plane had crashed.  
  
If Akito had been nice, Rai would have lived. He felt as if he was being ripped apart.  
  
.................  
  
What if something like that really happened?  
  
Rai's View  
  
Rai awoke on the plane with the sound of the announcer saying, "We are going to land. Please fasten all seatbelts and put up your trays."  
  
She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to move from the comfortable spot. Suddenly, Rai's eyes flew open. She was lying down in Naofumi's lap!  
  
She immediately popped up, hitting Naofumi's chin on her way up.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said with a gasp.  
  
"It's fine.." he said rubbing his chin. He laughed.  
  
Once out of the plane, the two went in separate directions. Rai walked to the hotel she had booked, until she found a permanent residence. Up in her room, she flopped on the bed. She couldn't have found a better room. It even had it's own computer! With a gasp, she sat down at the desk and booted up the computer.  
  
...................  
  
((WhiteAngel has signed on))  
  
WhiteAngel: Hia! Anyone here?  
  
BlueAngel: Hi.  
  
WhiteAngel: Hey! You stole my screen name! just kidding :lol  
  
BlueAngel: lol  
  
WhiteAngel: So, who are you?  
  
BlueAngel: I'm...Naohiro.  
  
WhiteAngel: Cool...I'm...Rai  
  
BlueAngel: Where do you live?  
  
WhiteAngel: America  
  
BlueAngel: Cool...me too  
  
WhiteAngel: We gotta try to meet up sometime (  
  
BlueAngel: Yeah, well, I gotta go now.  
  
..............  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Naozumi was exhausted after the long plane ride he had just been on. He had a job to do in America. The ride had definitely been more enjoyable, because he had Rai to talk to. She didn't notice it was him though, because of the disguise he was wearing. He yawned, and decided to sleep, although it was only 8:00 in America.  
  
Akito's View  
  
The news said that there had been a crash! It was the plane Rai was on. He stared at the screen, scared.  
  
That was when Sana found him, staring transfixed at the screen.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Rai's plane crashed!"  
  
Sana looked at the tv and laughed.  
  
"You have a guilty conscience. That is the plane that left 2 hours after hers. Those poor people," she said with a sigh.  
  
Akito sighed in relief, and lay back down in the hospital bed, but bumped his head on his way down.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Sana giggled.  
  
"Silly. Why don't I give you a bump on the other side of your head to match it," she said playfully, holding up her hammer.  
  
"No!"  
  
They spent the day together, happily enjoying each other's presence.  
  
..............  
  
I know I know, another short chappie...but didn't you like it? Lol. I had the urge to use chats...can u guess who blue angel is?? (very,very,very very very obvious.) I'm really bad at long chapters, but in my opinion, short chappies are better, but whatever. Every1 else likes long ones (  
  
REVIEW!!! O yeah, and by the way, Im not setting the standards anymore for when I'll update by reviews. I"ll just update when I finish the chapter. 


	7. Naofumi

I've updated again! Happy?? Lol. I am gonna make another story soon...It will be really fun!! Its gonna be a Rei/Asako romance!! Fun fun!! Im gonna show them as kids and everything...and Rei's thoughts...FUN FUN! Don't steal my idea (lol) Anyways...u probably want the story...  
  
O yeah!! Disclaimer...this is for all for all of the chappies I forgot to do it in also.... I'll try and make it simple(sob) Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo No Omocha/Kodocha Sob...that was hard...Anyways...story...  
  
..............................  
  
Rai's View  
  
Rai sighed, a frown forming on her face. She leaned back in her chair and yawned. Then slowly, she leaned forward, deciding to go onto the chat room again. As she waited for her computer to boot up, she decided to write a letter of apology to Akito, even though she had said sorry many times. She would write one to Akito, and one to Sana.  
  
- Dear Sana, I'm so sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was angry and resentful, and what started out as simple turned into something hateful, and I sincerely regret doing it. If you can, try to forgive me. I know it may be impossible after what I have done... It's not that I want to go back to Japan. I will find a job in America, and I'll live. My point is that I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing that you hate me.  
  
Now for the gossip. *grin* How are things going with Akito? Has he asked you to get married again? I hope you have fun with him!! I'm going to send a letter to him too. How is, um, Fuka. That's your friend right? How is she? And how is Naozumi? Oh my god! I just realized something! I met this guy on the air plane named Naofumi. How coincidental is that? Haha. He was extremely nice (and cute). Too bad I'll probably never see him again. You know what? I think Fuka and Naozumi should get together. I bet they are both sweet people. Are they? Haha. Of course they are. Unless Fuka is going out with somebody already. Sorry to intrude. I hardly even know Fuka but oh well. I am going to go have some chocolate now! I hope you'll forgive me!  
  
-Rai  
  
Dear Akito,  
I'm sorry Akito. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know that no matter how many times I say it, it won't make any difference. I just loved you so much Akito! I'm trying to move on. I met a nice guy, I guess. Nobody can replace you Akito. You'll always have a special place in my heart, even if you do hate me. I need to ask you for your forgiveness, Akito. I know it might be impossible, but if you can, please open up a place in your heart for me? Just as a friend, wishing you well from far away. Please forgive me Akito.  
  
-Rai  
  
-  
  
Rai could feel her tears welling up as she dotted the 'i' in her name. She sighed, and turned back to her computer, hoping that there would be someone interesting to talk to online.  
  
((WhiteAngel has signed on))  
  
WhiteAngel: Hi. Anyone here?  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Hey.  
  
WhiteAngel: Who are you?  
  
HopelesslyInLove: I'm famous! Can you believe it? You are talking to a famous person online! (lol) Well, I'm Sana Kurata!  
  
WhiteAngel: Sana? SERIOUSLY??  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Like...totally (im turning into a prep!)  
  
WhiteAngel: This is Rai!  
  
HopelesslyInLove: o coolio! Hi Rai!  
  
WhiteAngel: you are still talking to me?  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Yup! I forgive people easily.  
  
WhiteAngel: I was just getting ready to send a letter of apology to you...  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Don't bother! I already forgive you.  
  
WhiteAngel: Akito still needs his letter I suspect *crossing her fingers for no*  
  
HopelesslyInLove: I'm afraid he does.....I'm sorry Rai, but it will take a lot to convince him to like you again...  
  
WhiteAngel: That's ok. Oh yeah! I met this totally nice (and cute) guy on the airplane to New York!  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Seriously?? WHO??  
  
WhiteAngel: I'll probably never see him again, but his name was Naofumi... coincidental huh?  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Yeah!  
  
WhiteAngel: So, how is it going with you and Akito?  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Great!! He re-proposed! (thanks frogfroggy5!!)  
  
WhiteAngel: Yay! Lol...suddenly, I feel like an asshole...lol (sry for the language if you are 5 years old and stupid)  
  
HopelesslyInLove: Don't feel that way! Hey, I'll call you okay? You seem like you need someone to talk to.  
  
WhiteAngel: Thanks!!  
  
HopelesslyInLove: I'm gonna go now but I'll be sure to call you!  
  
WhiteAngel: Okay!  
  
((HopelesslyInLove has signed off))  
  
((WhiteAngel has signed off))  
  
...........  
  
Rai grinned at her computer screen, hoping that everything would be alright in the end, hoping that Akito would forgive her, which really would take a lot of effort. She found that her thoughts were drifting off to Naofumi.  
  
(O yeah!! My little guessing game...lol... The winner gets a prize now!! She gets a special mention at the end of the chappie...if I remember...if I don't, remind me in ur reviews guys!! Lol....if I forget.... Huggles!! And...candy canes!! Yes! U can have candy canes!!)  
  
Who was he? Those friendly eyes almost made her weak in the knees. She giggled to herself thinking about how stupid she sounded. She would never even see him again! But just thinking about him, those brown eyes....she sighed. Brown...brown...she kept thinking about how he would look so much better with blue contacts...sigh... and with that, Rai fell asleep.  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Naozumi sighed. He wanted to see Rai. He knew what hotel she was staying in...Darn it! His manager would never let him. He turned to look at his manager, who was sleeping with his mouth wide open, drool sliding down his chin. Naozumi looked away with disgust.  
  
Sleep... That was it!! Sleep!! He stood up, stuffed him in a closet, and ran out of the door. He would find Rai! Suddenly he stopped. Why was he even doing this? How come he couldn't stop thinking of her sweet brown eyes? Why was he becoming so obsessed with her? Oh, darn it, he thought to himself, as he continued to run out of the door. He would find her, even if he had no idea why he was doing it.  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito stared at Rai's letter in his hand. He felt so guilty for not forgiving her, and he felt so stupid for feeling guilty. Rai was the one who had made the mistake! He groaned. He couldn't live with himself anymore. He decided that he would call her, tomorrow. He needed a day to be by himself, alone, in his house. He didn't want to drown in his own stupid sorrow, because he had no reason to be sorrowful, but he wanted to be by himself. He would get on the train, and go around and around, watching the 'dinosaur eggs'. Then he would visit his mother's grave, and talk to her. Then, he would come home, and sleep, hopefully for 12 hours straight. The perfect plan...........  
  
.......which can be ruined by anyone. More specifically......Sana. She decided she wanted to come along on his little trip, and of course he couldn't refuse. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Rai's View  
  
Rai suddenly awoke to a sharp tap on her door. Who could it be at this hour? He opened the door to find... Naofumi.  
  
"Naofumi?" she said in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, with a curious expression on her face.  
  
"My name is Naozumi. And I have no idea."  
  
______  
  
I know I know, short chappie...Don't be mad at me!! I love short chappies!!! They r amazingly cool...plus if I have short chappies that means I update more often mwahahahaha! O yeah!! Now for the award ceremony....  
  
And the prize goes to.................... drumroll.....................  
  
Sanakuratsangatsunanoko!!! Congratulations!! You will receive 3 boxes of candy canes and endless hugs from me! Congrats!!  
  
And everyone must applaud in their reviews....  
  
Just say clapclapclap at least once and I will be happy....hehehehehe  
  
I know that was really obvious but that's too bad isn't it?? Lollollol.  
  
REVIEW EVERYONE!!  
  
O yeah, thanks to my Beta Reader....  
  
Rurouni05!!! Aka Allyssa...lol....funny.... everyone must applaud her too... include applause in your review and I will be double happy!!! Yay!  
  
Everyone MUST Review!!!!!! 


	8. NaofucoughcoughNaozumi!

Chappie 8!!! Yay!! Sry the update took so long!!! This is my best Kodocha Story I think! Yay!! Must make long chappie...dunno if I even can but that's ok... whatever... I love short chappies!!! Lalalalalalalala..... lalala....lalala... you probably don't wanna listen to my bad singing anymore, so byebye! Lalalalalalalalalalala... did that glass just crack? I'd better stop  
  
Why are you still looking at my a/n?? GO READ MY STORY!!!!  
  
.................  
  
Rai's View  
  
Rai stared in shock at Naozumi, her eyes wide open.  
  
"But... you are Naof-" she broke off with a sigh. How could I have been so stupid? Sana and Akito probably sent him after me or something, she thought to herself.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it such a bad thing that I'm Naozumi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Ok, I'm fine! I don't need you!" she shouted, her voice cracking. She ran back into the hotel room and shut the door with a slam, leaving Naozumi's surprised face.  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
What was up with Rai? He had come all the way there to visit her and she slams the door in his face. He growled at the door, and then gave a loud sigh.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is! I just came to say hi!" he yelled into the door, then stomped away. Suddenly he heard a small voice.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"To say hi! Why else?"  
  
"Never mind. I'm so sorry. Come in."  
  
Naozumi stared at Rai's face. This time his expression was one of surprise.  
  
Rai' View  
  
What should she say to him? What could she say? She had no idea why he would be here. He hardly knew her! Why would he come to say hi? She looked at him shyly. Come on, think! When the words came out of her mouth, she was not impressed by them.  
  
"Um, do you want, um, something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," he replied his voice friendly. She went to the kitchen, glad for an excuse to be 5 more steps away from him.  
  
"So, what do you, um, want to talk about?"  
  
He laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Anything! Tell me about yourself"  
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked. What was the point of him coming here?  
  
"What are your hobbies?"  
  
"Well, I don't really have any hobbies"  
  
"Then what do you like to do? Are you just a couch potato?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"I guess, I like to draw."  
  
"Really? Can I see one of your drawings?"  
  
"Um, sure." She walked over to her suitcase and rummaged through it. Finally, she pulled out a light blue notebook. She walked over to Naozumi, and he peered over her shoulder. She stepped to the side slightly and turned to the first picture.  
  
It was a beautiful scene, blue waves lapping up onto the beach, and a bright blue sky.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Naozumi said enthusiastically.  
  
Rai gave a shy giggle. "It's sort of my dream land," she said softly.  
  
The next picture was of Sana, a bright smile on her face. Although Sana had been competition for Rai, and they hadn't really been friends, Rai had always admired her.  
  
Naozumi nodded. "It looks exactly like her."  
  
The next picture was of a tree. You could tell it was young, but it was keeling over slightly, surrounded by big strong trees that blocked the sunlight.  
  
Naozumi nodded again. "Poor tree..." he said. Rai laughed. As she flipped to the next page, she tried to skip it, saying that there wasn't any more pictures.  
  
"What was that last one?" He took the book from her hands, while she blushed furiously.  
  
He flipped to the page and it was a picture of himself. It had smudged eraser marks all over it, each line seeming to have been worked on until it was perfect. It showed Naozumi standing tall, gazing off into the distance. His chin was at a determined angle. Naozumi slowly turned to Rai.  
  
"Why did you draw me?"  
  
Rai sighed.  
  
"I-I'm not sure," she said slowly. She turned slowly to look up into his eyes. His gaze was intense.  
  
"You drew me, and you didn't draw Akito? You drew me but not the one you love?"  
  
Rai looked down at her feet again. Her face was bright red, and her eyes watering.  
  
"I don't know why. Maybe-maybe I've just been as blind as Sana as to how I feel. I think, maybe, I wanted what Sana wanted, so I could maybe, for once prove that I could have something she didn't have." She broke down into tears with the last word.  
  
Naozumi put his arms around her, holding her gently.  
  
"Does that mean," he asked slowly. "You love me?"  
  
"I don't know," Rai said, her voice shaking.  
  
"I really don't know. I think I must, but I didn't want to love you, because you are, well, I hate to say this but you are what Sana doesn't want. I didn't want to love you, because, Sana didn't want you to love her. I didn't want to take Sana's trash."  
  
Naozumi's touch suddenly became stiff.  
  
"You think that all I am is Sana's trash? I'm a person, Rai! I have feelings too! How can you be so shallow as to base your feelings around Sana's feelings?"  
  
Rai tried to stop her tears.  
  
"Notice that I was speaking in the past tense. Naozumi, of course you aren't Sana's trash. I-I know that I love you now, even though I hardly know you. I just felt like I was always in Sana's shadow, taking only what she leaves behind."  
  
"But Rai, you are a different person then Sana! You have a completely different personality, and you really don't look much like her at all in my opinion! Be your own person! Listen to your own heart!" Naozumi said, his voice becoming more passionate  
  
"But how can I? I am in Sana's shadow! I am just part of the background. Does anyone really care about me? I mean, two babies on a bench, I wasn't even noticed! I will never really be my own person Naozumi. There is nothing I can do."  
  
(ok ok...I know the baby thing is completely unbelievable...but this is MY story! I'm not sure if I even want it, but that's ok.)  
  
"So how will I know if you really love me? Are you using me like Sana used me? I can't stand this anymore! Does everyone have to be so selfish? Nobody understands that I'm a person too!"  
  
With these words he stomped out of the hotel, back to his own house.  
  
Once he was gone, Rai flopped face down in her bed, loud wrenching sobs shaking her figure. She had ruined it. She had finally realized she loved Naozumi and she had messed it up completely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, another really short chapter. I think I have writers block...cuz this took me forever to write! I couldn't think of a plot! Ok, now, I LOVE REVIEWS! Im to lazy to answer them right now...but that's too bad. O yeah, and by the way, the reason this update took so long is cuz I went to CANCUN!! It was really fun!!!!! The beaches are perfect there omigod! And I swam with dolphins for the first time in my life!! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!! 


	9. Chapter 9 REALLY CAN'T THINK OF TITLE! O...

Chapter 9!! O my god...this is scary!! This story is by FAR my longest one...lol... It's actually not that long. Anyways...you probably want the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. Um...I'm writing fanfiction. If I owned Kodocha do you think I would be writing fanfiction?? Ok...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Naozumi sighed. What a day. He groaned, and put his head down on the bar in front of him. He closed his eyes, thinking about Rai. How could he feel this way? He had just met her! He hardly knew her! And now he found out that he was used. He thought he had known Rai better than that... Why would she do something like that? Ha, and she was supposed to be sweet.  
  
"Hey, dude?"  
  
Naozumi turned around to see the face of a girl. She seemed to be around his age, her eyes heavily lined with makeup. Her lips were bright red with lipstick, and her ears were covered in earrings. She was actually pretty good looking, but he thought she had gone a bit overboard with the makeup.  
  
"Are you Naozumi Kamura?"  
  
"Yeah," he said sullenly.  
  
"Um, well, can I have your autograph? And my friends too," she asked.  
  
"Um, sure," he said, trying to smile.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Miaki," she said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly Naozumi found himself surrounded by fans. He did his job, obediently signing the napkins thrust into his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akito's View  
  
Akito grinned at Sana. Their wedding was a week from now! There was so much to do.  
  
Seeing Akito's smile, Sana lifted her hand, and wiggled her fingers, showing off her ring.  
  
"I love it!" she said happily. He leaned over and kissed her lightly, but he had trouble as she was smiling too hard. She pulled out her hammer, and banged him hard.  
  
"There is too much to do now!! Don't distract me!"  
  
She turned back to see his head thrown back over the back of the chair, his eyes closed.  
  
"O my god! Akito!" she screamed.  
  
She leaned over him but he popped up, and they promptly butted foreheads.  
  
"Oh Akito," she said.  
  
"I was trying to kiss you!"  
  
"I want to change jobs to work with Fuka," Sana said suddenly.  
  
"You mean you don't want to be an actress?" Akito asked, alarmed.  
  
"I'll do both," she said quietly.  
  
"I guess its okay, if it's not too much work for you," he said finally.  
  
"Thank you!" Sana screamed, enveloping Akito in a hug.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Rai's View  
  
Ok, so she had messed things up. That was a fact. Now it was time to fix it. The question was how would she do that? She was going to call up Naozumi and apologize, and see if he accepted her.  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Naozumi sighed. He had finally finished signing all of the autographs, but Miaki was still hanging around.  
  
"Hey Naozumi? I know this may seem, offensive, but I was wondering if you and I could, you know, like, go out sometime?"  
  
Naozumi only had to think about it for a minute, as he didn't care anymore. Rai was what counted and she was gone.  
  
"I guess that would be okay," he said reluctantly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sana's View  
  
"Fuka! O my gosh!! I love that wedding dress!" she said pointing.  
  
"Um, Sana? It's Lime green.... And its not a wedding dress." Fuka said slowly.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'd better keep looking," Sana said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you are right." Fuka said rolling her eyes. They walked into the section full of white, lacy dresses, and Sana's face lit up.  
  
"Can I have five weddings so I can wear that dress, that dress, that dress, that dress, and that dress?" Sana squealed.  
  
"I don't think so," Fuka said, laughing at her childish friend.  
  
They browsed for quite a while, until Sana decided on the perfect dress. It was light blue, with a large full skirt. She was planning on wearing a delicate pearl necklace, and matching earrings.  
  
"I liked the green one the best," Sana said in the end. Fuka laughed, and they walked off into the distance.  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
He was sitting in a tuxedo, in one of the fanciest restaurants in town. How had Miaki convinced him?  
  
(hahahahaha Miaki...she is gonna kill me... sry... randomness... back to the story)  
  
At the moment she was chatting animatedly, not noticing that Naozumi was spacing out.  
  
"Don't you think?" her voice chimed into Naozumi's thoughts.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah"  
  
She gave an excited giggle, than apologized, leaning closer to him.  
  
"You are so sweet Naozumi," she said, with a smile. I nodded, and tried to smile as well, as she chattered on. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Rai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rai stepped out of her house......  
  
Straight into the pouring rain. She wanted to go to Naozumi's house to apologize, if he hadn't already gone back to Japan. She decided to step into a restaurant first, and saw Naozumi, smiling at a girl.  
  
So she was too late. She turned to walk out of the restaurant dejectedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naozumi's View  
  
Naozumi stared at Rai's dejected face, and decided he needed to talk to her.  
  
"Can you hold on for a second?" he asked Miaki. She nodded cheerfully, always smiling.  
  
He stood up, and ran over to grab Rai's arm.  
  
"Rai!" he said, urgently.  
  
"Yeah?" she said turning around slowly.  
  
"I, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Fine," she said a little sharply. She pulled him to a table, and they talked.  
  
Dear Diary, I had a great day today! Rai didn't mean all of those things she said. She said that she wasn't very experienced in saying her feelings, so it came out all wrong. She didn't mean any of it! I'm so happy. I was out on a date with a girl named Miaki. She was really nice and I hope we will still be able to be friends. She was really surprised when I went off with Rai, but she said afterwards she didn't mind. I'm so excited! Rai and I are going out!  
  
More soon,  
~Naozumi~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(This is email.)  
  
7/4/97 4:24:28 pm From: SweetyPie@yahoo.com To: HavingFun3@aol.com Subject: Naozumi  
  
!@#$%^&*  
  
Sana, You won't believe it! Naozumi asked me out! We are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend! I'm so excited and happy!! How is it going with Akito? I hope you two are doing all right!!  
  
~Rai~  
  
ps. Sorry this email is so short, I can't sit still!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chappie...sry ppls!! And this time I actually feel bad for having a short chappie so I'm going to respond to my reviews!!! Yay!!!  
  
Ok...now...u probably want the answers...lol...  
  
By the way...I'm gonna respond to the ones from Chappie 7 also!!  
  
Frogfroggy5: Yay! You clapped lol... Of course Rai and Nao are falling in love...lol...u can probably tell now by the chappie... ok I'm weird  
  
Sana01: You clapped!! Um... what about the review part?? Lol. I know you will review soon... RIGHT?? *pulls out little blue monkey from inside head*  
  
NeverKissMe: Thanks!! Your friends with Mary?? Cool!  
  
SanaKurataSangatsuNanoko: HEHEHEHE...I'm glad you like my story!! Lol...candy canes... that's funny Of course I planned that!! Hehe *guilty look*  
  
The Clueless: Yes you forgot to review poopyhead!! Jkjk... Thanks for reviewing!! I never get to talk to u online anymore?? Is it me or you?? Lol...  
  
AnimEJunki3: Hi! Yes I like reviews!! Review more often!!! Hehehe jk...but still...Thankyou!!!  
  
Jack (HavenBomb) Yay!! It's splendid!! Sry I haven't been on aim!!!  
  
The Clueless (again): lol...it always takes me long to post! I've been busy too...I'm hardly ever on.  
  
Frogfroggy5(again): You are my most faithfullest reviewer!! Lol... yup!! I wrote about sana and Akito a little!! I don't know how many chappies I'll have... I hope a lot!! I'm trying to sort of prolong this story... I think I might have their kids also... like... Rai and Naozumi... and then Sana and Akito... I want to do something with the kids...lol  
  
She Devilz: Thanks... I guess... I'm not sure whether that was a good review or bad one... lol... Read The Dragon by rurouni05 (it's really, really good!)  
  
...: You don't like my characters!! Ohno!! That's very sad!! *cry*  
  
Ok, that's it!! I will try to make my chappies longer I swear!! Very hard for me...  
  
Um...The end! 


	10. Not a chappie

I've decided to discontinue this story, because I have absolutely NO time to update!! Sorry... lol

Sob... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story!! Rurouni05, SanaKurataSangatsuNanoko (did I get that right?), The Clueless, Jack (HavenB), Sana01, NeverKissMe, FrogFroggy5, AnimEJunki3, Bloopylover99, FanFicFan, HPotterDDR, TenkunoMeiou, Tsukasa chan, AnimeSweetDream, GCLover, Anonymous (even tho it was a mean flame....IT WAS A REVIEW!), Milk Tea Girl, TIFFANY, Call me Katty, Sorana Rose Reviewer,YAY!! I'd like 2 give a special thank you to Rurouni05 who betad (how do u spell it?) one of my chappies! YAY!And thank you especially to people who have me on their favorites list!! These ppl are... Rurouni05, The Clueless, AnimEJunki3, Eternalights, Hexbomb, Bloopylover99, Tsukasa chan, Yuzu-chan Inuki Co,And thank you even more especially to people who have me on Author Alert!! Wowza!! I'm sorry I'm not finishing this! I wUb X kOdOcHa, Can-O-Pringles, AnimEJunki3, Rurouni05, The Clueless ,Everyone who reads my story can assume that there is a happy ending!! Yay! And I might post a Harry Potter fic over the summer...cuz im going to have time to write! THANKYOU EVERYONE! 


	11. Chapter 11! I UPDATED!

I UPDATED!! OMG!! CaN yOu BeLiEvE iT'S nOt BuTtEr?? Lol.. I actually got a plot idea, soo.. I decided to update!! YAY!

Lol…

I know that maybe no one is interested in this story anymore, but I wanted to add another chapter!!

Five Years Later

"Mama…"

Sana turned around, and hugged her two year old.

"It's okay… You gotta be quiet because Mama's doing work!" she said in a sing song voice.

Then she turned back to what she was doing.

Back at home

Akito's View

I waited patiently for Sana to come home, after coming home from my job.

We had a daily tradition of sitting by the fire, and just talking.

I loved this peacefulness, and I loved the fact that nothing was going wrong.

This wouldn't last long I was sure.

And I was right.

When Sana burst through the door in tears, I knew something must be up. I held her for a while, as she sobbed, hoping she would calm down enough soon because I wanted to know what was wrong.

"It's Ayi! She's gone!"

I gasped. Ayi, our beautiful daughter, GONE?

"HOW?? What happened?" I asked frantically, needing answers.

"I don't know. I just put her down in her carrying case thing while I was working, and when I finished she was gone! It's all my fault, I should have been watching her more carefully!" she exclaimed, her tears starting up again.

"It's okay, don't cry, we'll figure something out," I said, patting her on the back.

Soon after I contacted the police, who assured me that they would be right on the case. Somehow I doubted that.

"Let's go look for her," I told Sana, knowing it would probably be hopeless.

"Alright," she sniffled, her big brown eyes filled with pain.

I couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now. I felt bad enough just knowing that she was lost, but Sana had to deal with the pain of her being the one who was there when Ayi was lost.

There were so many moments that had been hurtful through out our lives, but for me, this was one of the worst.

If Ayi died, I don't know what we would do.

As I sat there with Sana, I realized that our close connection and perfect life, could be broken so easily. Any day, we could get in a car accident, burn something, or anything! There were so many dangers that we have to overcome, to keep the fragile life that we have.

I suddenly got very frightened. What if we never found Ayi again? What if we did, and something happened to Sana?

Would I be able to deal with it? I was a lot weaker then I acted, and I knew that.

I had always seemed like the head of the household, but in reality, I was merely a mindless drone who did whatever Sana asked me to do.

I knew that I wasn't the best candidate to look for Ayi, but I felt as if I had to do something for Sana, because I couldn't any other day of the year.

I was determined to do this.


End file.
